


Officially Always

by devilduckieee



Series: Brittany and Santana at Berkeley [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons Santana’s brought Brittany hiking are twofold and neither have to do with it being Brittany’s favorite hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially Always

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoopy fluffy cheese fest? Perhaps. But I refuse to apologize for it. Sometimes, sometimes these two make me all gooey like perfectly cooked chocolate chip cookies.

Mount Diablo was covered in yellow, dried grass; the trail was made up of soft dirt the color of chocolate milk and was clearly defined through years of people walking the same lines. There were a couple twigs and small rocks here and there, but nothing to fret about while on their hike. The difficulty purely came from the steep incline of the slope, though they were taking the easy trail, which was wide enough to easily accommodate two people walking side by side. Their trail zigzagged up the mountain. If they were in a more sporting mood, or were here for exercise, there were thin trails that took a more direct path straight up to the peak. They weren't here for that, Santana had brought them there for a specific purpose. Well, two purposes actually, but Brittany didn't know either, at least not the main purpose for this hike. Santana had simply lured Brittany to the park for a day in the sun doing one of Brittany's favorite hobbies. Hiking was a new thing, something she had gotten into since moving to California, that and a dinner picnic under the stars were more than enough to get Brittany on board.

As intelligent as Brittany was, she never was very good with dates. Well, not the ones that didn't really matter to her. Brittany remembered the anniversary of every little moment in their relationship, but days like today are completely lost on her. July 4th is simply just another day to Brittany; she always forgets that it ends in fireworks. Santana hadn't reminded her of the date before going out on this hike, just one of the many secrets she was keeping to herself. She had planned it all out, laboriously pondered over the most perfect spot and occasion for what she had planned. When Santana finally realized that the fourth was coming up, everything had clicked into place like it was meant to be. 

Santana had timed it just right, so they'd be reaching the peak of the mountain just as the sun started its trip to the other side of the world (as Brittany liked to call it). There were other groups of people already up there, spread out with their backpacks or blankets, but it wasn't crowded. There was ample room for them to have their privacy on Brittany's faded green army blanket that she'd confiscated from her dad back when they were in elementary school and using it for a tent. 

Sometimes things would lock into place for her, the fact that Brittany had been with her for almost twenty years. _Twenty years_ it sucked all the breath out of her, as if the universe had been paused and oxygen ceased to exist, the gravitas of their connection hitting her all at once. It happened every now and then and she'd just have to sit down and marinade in the awe that overwhelmed her very being. The fact that their relationship all started with something as simple as letting the little blonde girl in her preschool class, who dressed like a unicorn and spoke in riddles, swing on the swing-set before her. How something as little as that, would form the instant bond of that blonde girl to her in a way far stronger than gorilla glue. (Santana hadn't realized it at the time that she was just as suck to Brittany. All it took was a bright smile and a thank you from that little girl and Santana was glued for life.) 

They sat down on Brittany's faded green blanket and took off their shoes to relieve their feet. They were going to be there for a while, but at least it was a beautiful view -- one worthy of all the exertion Santana had to put forth to get up there. Brittany glowed, like she could do the climb all over again (tenfold even, knowing Brittany); her smile was beaming as she took in the view of the East Bay that presented itself before them. Santana pulled out the food she had packed from her backpack. Neatly contained within Tupperware containers are all of Brittany's favorite foods. She pulled them out of her backpack and took off the lids, laying their containers on the blanket; she wonders how long it'll take for Brittany to notice. Santana bites her lip, right now her girlfriend is far too distracted by the view before them, which is perfect. Santana needs a bit more time to relax, before Brittany notices that something is _different_. 

It's what Brittany's always been best at, noticing things. She's sure that Brittany already thinks something is going on simply by Santana taking her on a hike. If Brittany notices, she doesn't let on, she just looks at Santana with so much tenderness that Santana's suddenly more winded than the hike made her. Who needs exercise when all it takes is one look from Brittany to make her breathless? 

Conversations with Brittany had always been easy, especially when Brittany could tell that Santana was at a loss for words. All Brittany had to do was bring up some random fact she'd learned from _Animal Planet_ and it'd easily go from there. Santana remembers the times when Brittany didn't have words either, when she would look at Santana with such a pained expression, usually caused by Santana's lack of understanding. Those moments happened far too much and had always caused a feeling of sickness in her gut at how stubborn she was. High school is meant to hurt, it's meant to show you how strong you really are, and even with all the pain they put each other through Santana can't help but see it all as a good thing. It helped them learn, how to be separate, and one. 

When she was planning this trip to the top of this mountain, Santana had thought about a lot of things. It's pretty much a given that Brittany is never far from her mind. In high school, it was a fear of losing her that constantly permeated her every breath. Now, that fear is long gone and she's full of 'wait until Britt hears this...' or the decisions she makes having that moment of 'how will this affect Britt'. Not that she stops herself from making some decisions that will piss Brittany off -- that vegan bitch at TJ's really needed a visit from the Snixx Express for how she had treated Britt -- but Brittany is always with her. The fear that once drove her into making those horrible decisions was gone. Looking back now, without that fear, she could see how she tried to control their relationship. Santana had called so many shots back then, and Brittany had let her for the most part (always so understanding of Santana, when Santana didn't even know herself). The most heartbreaking moments were the ones where Brittany refused to give in to Santana's demands. When Brittany would stand unflinchingly as hurricane Santana would assault her. 

Santana had tried so hard, multiple times, to demand Brittany go with her plans, not realizing what Brittany already knew: they'd be together until the end of time. Now that Santana finally sees what Brittany saw all the way back then, she's going to try and make up for it. She's not going to pressure or try to force Brittany to say what Santana would like to hear. Tonight will be Brittany's call, and even if Santana hears a refusal it won't be the end, it will be for a reason. 

It gives her courage. The sun has just about set and soon they'll be surrounded by the night sky. Their dinner's been finished for a while and Santana's hoping that she'll have a reason to break out the sparkling apple cider she's kept hidden thus far. She moves it out of the way in her backpack as she digs out what she's been looking for. Santana does her best to pull out the tiny unicorn stuffed animal without Brittany noticing. Luckily, being up here with the twinkling lights of the city below in the periwinkle sky between day and night, Brittany is easily distracted. Santana takes a deep breath and exhales, then rolls up onto a knee, picks up the tiny unicorn and holds it out to Brittany. 

"Britt." Santana's voice is barely louder than a whisper and quivers slightly. When Brittany turns her head, it's to make eye contact with a look that nearly knocks Santana off her knees. The pace of her heart quickens further. She holds the unicorn closer to Brittany and is rewarded with Brittany looking down at it. Brittany slowly takes the animal from Santana's hands. Santana notices how Brittany bites her lip as her eyes catch on the silver band with inlaid ruby that is being worn by the unicorn's horn. Brittany's head snaps up.

"Santana?" Brittany gasps.

"The first day we met, you tied a string around my wrist and tied the other end of that string to yours and told me that we would be best friends for life. You've never once wavered in showing that you love me, that you still believe what you said all those years ago. My heart has been with you the entire time, knowing what you said that day was true, but uh," Santana licks her lips and gives a rueful shrug. "My head got confused a couple of times along the way, but now my head is right on track. Brittany, you've loved me at my worst and helped me to achieve my best, never once leaving my side and everyone always assumed, and we couldn't help but to imply, but..." Santana pauses to take a breath and slowly pulls the ring off the unicorn's horn. She holds it out to Brittany. There's just enough light left to see the inscription on the inside, a single word: yours. "What I'm trying to ask is if we can finally make it official?"

"Oh, honey." Brittany tilts her head and smiles at Santana as she digs her empty hand into her pocket. She lets out a soft chuckle as she brings her closed hand back out. "I've been carrying this around with me, everywhere I go, just in case." Brittany holds out her hand in front of Santana and slowly opens it to reveal an identical ring; the only difference is a blue sapphire instead of a ruby. "I'll get you one with more bling for the wedding." Brittany scrunches her nose, "I just saw this one and thought it could be our little secret. I knew you'd ask eventually." Brittany leans in and whispers, "Actually, if you'd taken much longer I was going to go on stage at one of your concerts and ask you in front of all of your fans as a punishment for taking so long." Brittany leans away and winks.

Santana throws her head back and laughs. 

"Gimmie that bling, wifey." Santana holds out her left hand, fingers spread, so Brittany could slide the ring on. Brittany smirks and shakes her head no before picking up Santana's right hand, and slides it on the ring finger of that hand. Santana's eyelids flutter and she ducks her head with a smile. She clears her throat and takes the engagement ring she'd been clutching and puts it on Brittany's matching ring finger. "Every single bit of me loves you, to the end of the universe and back, Brittany Susan Pierce."

Brittany smiles, kisses Santana and intertwines their hands. She pulls away only far enough to rest her forehead against Santana's and breathes out, "Always."

It's a long time before their eyes register the various colors lighting up the sides of each other's face, a little bit longer for them to break their gaze to see what's causing it. They're met with fireworks at just about eye level and Santana remembers the other reason why she brought Brittany up there. She turns her eyes back to Brittany, who’s jaw is slack and eyes wide as she takes in the various firework shows that are going off around them. With their vantage point, they've got a free view to nearly all of the Fourth of July firework shows throughout the Bay Area, but none of them are as amazing as the ones going off inside Santana.

The moment when Santana asked instead of demanded and was met with more than she had dreamed for. The moment where Brittany chose Santana first, all over again.


End file.
